


Old

by MateaHefler



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Professor X - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler





	Old

Hiding.

 

Hiding was the only thing we could do despite our powers. We could suck life with one touch, regenerate, read and control minds, move things with them too. We were advanced, better versions of humanity and, yet, we were being prosecuted because of that. 

 

Running. 

 

Running was the only thing that could save us. Not our powers- they could only condemn us. I was a feral, a mutant similar to an animal. My abilities were fast paced healing and, well, good old animal instinct. Claws were a nice touch too. 

 

Of course, that shit didn't help me at all. I had to hide my abilities, go through days as a mere human. Drinking enough to make my mind fuzzy, if only for half an hour, helped me get by without going on a rampage. Which, in reality, saved my miserable life. 

 

Sentinels could never find me though and that was fucking amazing. As long as I lived on peacefully, not bothering anyone, I would be fine. Of course, peace and quiet could never last- not even for me. 

 

Shit had to hit the fan with a speed of light when the immobile (but charming) bastard and his... merry bunch of freaks found me and, somehow, cajoled me into helping them. Bastards, the lot of them.

 

~*~ 

 

Ever since that day, I was pissing my pants and growling at people (mostly at the bastard called Logan because his scent just fucking irked me enough to kill). I came in touch with the sentinels time and time again. 

 

"I have a feeling they are drawn to the groups of mutants because," I hissed at Charles, crossing my arms. "They, those killing machines, come at us only when there's five or more." 

 

"That, my dear, was a risk and you have taken it." Charles smiled in that serene way of his. 

 

"You're acting like a bitch." Logan smirked, a cigar between his teeth. 

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Children, please."

 

"We are older than you by centuries, Charles." I snapped, frowning. "Don't call me a child." 

Charles gave me an indulgent smile, knowing how much it'll piss me off. His fatherly ways could annoy me with no problem. We used to be together and, just because of that, he thought that he could just sink under my skin, get deep into my mind. 

 

Then we were traveling to meet with Magneto. Charles was supposed to go back in time but the girl (I have decided to ignore her name) could only kill him if she did that so Logan offered himself up for grabs. His mind was already fucked up enough.

 

When Logan finally fell asleep, I looked back at Charles. 

 

"It is strange how much you act like my father when you've been screwing me for the better part of the seventies." 

 

Bobby looked at us with wide, blue eyes- looking both horrified and amazed. 

 

"Those were both the best and the worst years of my life, my dear." Charles chuckled, despite the tense situation.

 

"You're still as lovey dovey as back then." Eric sneered, his own blue eyes frustrated. "Logan is going to spew his pathetic guts out." 

 

A smile raised on lips up and I approached Charles from behind, bending down and wrapping my arms around him. I leaned my head against his, the skin of his cheek against mine. It almost felt as if we were back in time, before the horror of the extermination descended upon us. 

 

"You were such an ass back then." I laughed, wincing when the sound of motors reached my ears. 

 

Erik went out to help defend. I knew everything was close to the end- one way or another. When Erik came back, bleeding and pale, I stood there by Charles, preparing myself for the last heart beat. Erik died and a sentinel was in, ready to exterminate us.

 

"I love you, Charles." I whispered as the ray of heat came towards us. 

 

"I love you too." He answered in my mind.

 

~*~ 

 

"We have a lot to talk about." Charles smiled at Logan who looked very confused.

 

"You look like shit, Logan." I laughed as I clasped his shoulder, digging my nails in for purely sadistic pleasure. Then I smiled at Charles and approached him, ignoring the wild haired man. "Hello love." 

 

"Hello." Charles smiled, looking into my (e/c) eyes. 

 

"Dear god, not again." Logan choked and we turned to stare at him, I in confusion and Charles with a smirk. "You do know that you look like a pedophile, Charles?"

 

"Logan, I can still make you wear a pink tutu and dance the Swan Lake if I want to."

 

"I'll just go bother Storm." 

 

"You better bub." I growled as he closed the door then turned to Charles and his lovely blue eyes. I leaned down and pecked his lips, right hand on the back of his chair. "What do you and Scruffy have to talk about?" 

 

"History, my dear." 

 

I leaned down once again and kissed him, our tongues mingling and tasting. Our relationship might have looked strange, disgusting to some but we no longer cared. I'm not sure if we ever did.

 

"Love you, Charles." 

 

"I love you too."

 


End file.
